Immortality Woes
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Is being Immortal really all that? Gralu/Graylu week, Day 6:Celestial Ice


When love isn't right, it isn't wrong; it's just an unfortunate, bitter sweet spell, and then it becomes all the more painful.

An angel caught in ice, that was Gray's first thought when he saw the blonde women encased in the iceberg. It was a scene that you would see in a movie, but here in real life they saw an angelic blonde, milky white skin, gorgeous thigh length blonde hair, and a beautiful face made up the beauty that should only exist within myths of gods and goddesses, all encased in a glimmering prison of diamond like ice.

Somehow after that, they brought her back to the town, it was a moment of pure madness Gray realized. Maybe the crew was entranced by her beauty, or maybe shocked by the appearance of person, I mean wearing a hakama! Either she was from a very traditional, rich family or somethng even more messed up was going on. Yes, this is why Gray thought it was complete and utter madness, he was stuck with staying at the hospital with girl because he's Japanese, and yeah the scene still annoyed him.

"_Hey you're Japanese right? She's wearing one of those kimono things right-" A co-worker had said, and on a reflex that Gray hated at that moment made him mutter "Hakama, actually..."_

_The co-worker continued "So yeah, whatever, but you got this if she doesn't know English right?" About to protest, Gray opened his mouth and not being able to get the words out quick enough the co-worker ran away._

But yes when some of the ice had melted and they got a closer look, they saw that the girl who they had picked up was wearing a hakama (Well Gray knew it was a hakama, they just guessed it was a kimono of sorts) white at the top and an ice blue at the bottom, the sleeves were pure snow white at the top changing to a light ice blue at the middle continuing to the very bottom. The historical aspect of her probably added more to the mystery and beauty in her image. Why were they even doing this? She might not even be alive, this wasn't exactly Captain America. All of a sudden, Gray heard someone say "Mr! Mr!" Finally looking up he saw a ticked off nurse and when the nurse saw his recognition she muttered "She's awake." Jumping up Gray walked into the room to see the blonde angel still in her hakama, looking as beautiful, or possibly more beautiful, now that her eyes were open, they were the pale ice blue you'd expect from someone blind, but by the way her face lit up when she saw him, she clearly wasn't.

"_Gray!" _She exclaimed, getting up from the bed, he was taken aback, no it wasn't because she had known his name, it was because she had known the Japanese version. Although it did eventually come to him, for the moment he was more occupied that she had said it so lovingly.

"_Who are you,"_ Gray asked looking at her weirdly.

She came up to him and looking at his eyes she gasped, and then sighed before bowing "_I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone I was very close to, my name is Lucy."_

"_Umm...I'm sorry to disappoint," _Gray said, saying it as if it was a question. "_Although my name is Gray, so nice to meet you Lucy," _Gray smiled and he said this and to his surprise, and shock, Lucy began to shed crystal like tears, panicking began to apologize. For what? He didn't know.

Lucy wiped away her tears, not roughly but gracefully and it's a weird thing to think, but he was entranced by the graceful movement, by the wise atmosphere created as it was done. "_No I'm sorry for springing that on you_," Lucy said giving Gray a dazzling smile "_It's just your smile reminds me of someone I once knew._"

Blushing Gray looked away, hair covering his eyes and awkwardly asked "_Do you only know Japanese_?" Lucy nodded and sat on the bed looking up at him, a crazy thought passed through his head, well he could take her to his grandparent's house...But no he just met this person, he should only stay until she was released from the hospital... As he agonized over his thoughts and what to do a doctor came in gesturing for Gray to come out.

As Gray began to walk away, Lucy grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, and looked up at him with pleading eyes "_You're not going to leave me, right_?" In that moment something clicked in his brain, he somehow decided in that second he **had** to bring her to his grandparent's house. Gray nodded to her, patted her head lovingly, and left the room with the doctor.

When they got outside of the basic rundown of her health "She-"

"Lucy," Gray interrupted somehow miffed by by him not saying her name.

" is perfectly fine in both health and mentality, apparently being frozen in that ice preserved her instead of killing her. How? We don't know, she's a living medical miracle, it also seems like she hasn't aged a day since she was frozen, almost exactly like Captain America," He laughed but then the doctor paused.

"What," Gray asked, suspicion along with urgency leaking into his voice.

"Well...we found an uh- abnormality while we were doing tests," The doctor paused again.

"What," Gray asked again, more force in his voice this time around.

"Well her temperature, it was beyond freezing temperature," The doctor said

"So?"

"That was **after **she was unfrozen and stayed here for hours."

"What?"

"She's perfectly fine for everything, but that single aspect."

Taken aback, Gray looked through the blinds and into Lucy's room.

"Also dental records, from both America and Japan, show no record for the past one fifty years. So either that is girl has been frozen for fifty years, she never existed before this, or there's something even weirder going on. Taking in the fact we don't know how old she is, you might want to start with asking her that."

Gray nodded, and agreeing with his thoughts from before, he definitely had to bring this girl to his grandparent's house. There wasn't even a real reason, it wasn't intuition, really all it was, was just an injusticed feeling.

When he walked back into the room, he was starstruck by the absolute beauty of this girl. It probably happened because he was more focused on her well being until now. But, Gray realized that what he had thought of her before was so wrong that he might as well have been blind. Yes her hair was a beautiful blonde, basically magical at the thigh length it had grown to. But what he hadn't noticed before was how soft it looked, the texture of something he would want to run his fingers through, it shined in the light forming a halo around her angelic face. Her face truly was angelic; the milky white skin that across her cheeks was dusted lightly by pink, ice blue eyes that had specks of silver and white, a deep feeling forever being mixed with the emotions she showed, long lashes that could give both an innocent or sultry look to her eyes, and soft pink lips that would look kissable to even a man in love, lips that would turn a delicious looking cherry red if they were. Not only her face became more noticed, more beautiful to him, but he noticed the curves that could barely be hidden by the hakama she wore.

Snapping out of the trance was hard, but when he did he sat down next to her the blush he had sported could still be faintly seen. "Hey Lucy," Gray said quietly looking at the hands clasped together on his lap.

"_Hello Gray_," Lucy said happily looking at him and smiling, her expression was the white to Gray's black, the complete opposite in appearance, but somehow the same in a literal meaning.

"_So...Lucy um do you remember your life before, well uh, before the iceberg, uhh incident,_" Gray asked. Lucy nodded and smiled a dazzling smile that turned into a sad one for a minute or two.

"_Well then, you would remember your age right_," Gray asked, Lucy nodded but stopped mid-nod before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"_What year is it_," Lucy asked finally speaking instead of nodding.

"_2014_," Gray said, how old she would be without the ice period and with the ice period. Lucy's eyes flashed with pain, shock, and horror for a moment, Gray didn't catch it, but s

Lucy began muttering numbers "_1770...1954...minus 2014...60 plus..._" Finishing off the mutterings, Lucy looked up at Gray and said, with most innocent of smiles, "_I was in the ice for sixty years-_" Gray sighed internally she looked like she was late teens, early twenties, and then the number sixty alone... "_-I was 247 at the time-_" Wait what!? "_-But with the sixty years I'd be 307. Anyways it probably wouldn't matter anyway; I've basically been 19 for 307 years...or no I would have to add 19 to 307..._" The mutterings began again "_So officially I've been on earth 326 years, but I'm eternally nineteen._" As mentioned before this happened all with an innocent smile on her face.

By now, Gray's soul had left his body, not only had she spent sixty years in an iceberg, but she was 247 in the first place –plus the 19 years as a human. Sort of coming back to his senses, Gray asked "How are you immortal or how are you still as well, young looking as you are?"

Lucy blushed twice, first at the young looking comment and then as she thought of her answer. Muttering something, she was still bright red.

"_What,_" Gray asked not having heard her.

Blushing once again she leaned in towards his ear, and whispered what she was.

"_Wait what-_" Gray began to ask, but was interrupted by a blushing yet pouting Lucy saying "I_'m a snow woman, a yuki-onna, that's what humans call us or at least along those lines._" Gray laughed, he didn't really care what she was, but it was just really funny she was so irked by it.

"_You know that's not what we're really called,_" Lucy muttered.

"_Really,_" Gray asked, interested, but not interested.

"_Well there are two names really, Yuki no Hoshi and Tentai no Kori no Otome although Tentai no Kori no Otome is more commonly used,_" Lucy whispered looking down at the hands

"Snow Stars _and_ Maidens of Celestial Ice?" Gray was seriously confused, the ice and snow parts, plus the women part of course, he could understand humans had figured out that much, but Celestial? Stars? Now those are the parts that left him confused.

"_Yep..._" Lucy looked at him and smiled "_I bet you're wondering about the Celestial and Star parts huh_?" All Gray did was nod "_Well, I don't know where to start really. But I guess I should start with the legend, a legend that's not even an idea of fantasy to you, but a legend to us that's so old that even the oldest of us don't really know anymore_." Now fully interested he leaned in and Lucy took a deep breath beginning her tale.

"_To start you would have to know that stars are goddesses of the night playing around the sky, always in pattern. But, you don't think of goddesses, when you think of stars, you think of fire, of heat, and of bright warm colours. Well even before the idea of that, when they were still thought of as goddesses there was a set of stars who followed the moon. In Japan they were called Tsuki no Furiku, The Chasers of the Moon, in reality they were angelic looking goddesses that were different from the other star goddesses and gods, unlike the warm golden colours of the others, these moon chasers wore icy blue colours, along with white, had silvery hair, and pale ice blue eyes. They gave off a silvery light, while the others shone golden; they were colder than the space air around them, the others would be scalding compared to them; and the list goes on, point being the Tsuki no Furiku were night while the Stars were day._

_It continued like that for decades until something happened to the Tsuki no Furiku, they disappeared and were forgotten both by the humans and their fellow celestial beings. Well the truth was they were only forgotten as the Tsuki no Furiku, the Chasers of the Moon finally stopped chasing and were brought down to earth where in Japan they took on the role of the snow women, although the reason they became "Yuki-Onna" was because of one of their sisters who had a habit of finding company in mortal men and then killing them, thus creating the rumours and the description of black hair and pale skin-"_

Lucy was interrupted by Gray asking "Wait, didn't you say they had silver hair and ice blue eyes?"

Smiling at him, she was proud he had that thought; it showed he was listening at least and cared at most. "I missed a part, a part that explains me." Smiling with a faraway look in her eyes, Lucy continued.

"_After thousands of years, five thousand I believe, the women realized they faded with every millennium, and with every millennium the world got icier, colder. With that realization came another one, they were becoming one with the Earth making it colder and, normally they wouldn't care, but when they saw the pain of the humans they lived among, they realized they needed to do something, but what? That they didn't know._

_One day when the fading was getting close to its peak, a crying woman wandered into the area where the goddesses had stayed for their time on Earth. Lips blue, skin paler than acceptable, tears repeating the cycle of freezing only to be defrosted by new warm tears and white frosty flakes dusting her face, the only skin really being shown was where tears washed away the frost. The goddesses only looked at her with pity; doing nothing and staying absolutely still they were invisible in the violent storm of fluttering white flakes. That was at least the situation until one walked up and held the hand of the girl, the girl could barely move her head but when she did, the Tsuki no Furiku kissed the girl's forehead. _

_A blue pillar of light and a dome of fast moving colourful winds surrounded the two. When the winds and light subsided allowing the rest of the Tsuki no Furiku to see what happened, they saw the once frozen girl no longer frozen, but their sister was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared whereas the girl had changed into one of them; she now held the presence of one of the Tsuki no Furiku. Although the rest of the group was sad for they had lost, one of their sisters, they had figured out how to solve the problem of turning the place they knew as home into a frozen wasteland only inhabited by the Tsuki no Furiku themselves. With this the Tsuki no Furiku waited in different places for heartbroken woman to give their powers to, renewing Japan's safety from an ice age. Each time the powers were given, the memories along with the knowledge of the previous holder(s) was handed over._

_As time went on the Tsuki no Furiku decided to call themselves either the Yuki no Hoshi or Tentai no Kori Josei, in reminder of what they once were but stayed true to what they were now. No longer Tsuki no Furiku, Chasers of the Moon, but Tentai no Kori no Otome, Maidens of Celestial Ice, and Yuki no Hoshi, Snow Stars. Maidens because they were pure souls who had their hearts broken, Celestial Ice as in the divine controllers of ice, Snow Stars because as said before they controlled the ice, but also cold weather altogether, and stars because they were the ones who in a way brought the heartbroken girls back to the light of living, of course there was also the reason that they once were stars._

_This cycle has continued unceremoniously for millennia, and continues to do so. It can be done at whatever time, but has to be done at least every five thousand years. There have been cases of disruptions in the cycle, but they are rare only happening once or twice in the past few millennia. The Tentai no Kori no Otome have spread to other places in the world, continuing the cycle and keeping out of human history."_

Lucy lashes shaded her eyes as she looked at the hands in her lap, a faint nostalgic look on her face as she smiled.

Gray brazenly stared at Lucy, her beauty shining, her aura serene. Once again when he looked in her eyes he saw the two looks that were always there, the one that held the dignity and knowledge of someone young yet ancient, and the other that was one of deep unsolved sorrow. Even though Lucy was happy her eyes were not able to hide the attributes that were permanently there. It made Gray want to hug her, comfort her...love her, and yet he didn't know why.

When Lucy finally looked at him again their faces were barely an inch away, Lucy's goddess like aura had driven Gray to unconsciously lean closer to her. Her eye lashes shaded her eyes, her lips parted, her cheeks flushed, her breath grew heavier, and the sexual tension became increasingly evident. While looking at her with that look on her face, falling to that atmosphere, with that moment, and with those mysterious feelings Gray fell in to the moment and leaned in even closer pressing his lips to hers. Lucy's eyes widened before closing as she too fell into the moment, the familiar lips on hers too hard to resist. But as she was the second to fall into the kiss, she was the first to snap out of the pure yet lustful feeling. Breaking away Lucy looked away long hair shadowing her eyes she whispered "_We shouldn't have done that Gray._"

"_Why not,_" He asked, Lucy looked at him tears in her eyes thinking how innocent he was in the mix of things.

"_I can't Gray, I just can't,_" Lucy whispered looking away.

* * *

><p>'Ello,<p>

Left at quite a frustrating ending now aren't we? Well I could of continued it butttt it was already at a nice enough length and I thought of a way that i could either be continue on or cut it off. So since I'm at 3000 words I think it was about time I stopped it. Again with the entire I hope I can finish this within Gralu week, but i can't make any promises that goes for this one so sorry. Well if you like it please review, if you didn't please review and by that I mean be as flamey as possible while still hanging onto the truth. Well anyways I hope to see you soon on this story, but it might end up being a different oneshot or story, so yeah, again I'm sorry about that. Also right before I go if you didn't figure it out the italics are them talking in Japanese. But for now bye guys!

Yours Truly,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
